


good morning

by nigiyakapepper



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigiyakapepper/pseuds/nigiyakapepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren wakes Aichi up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good morning

Aichi lies on his stomach, looking helplessly adorable with his face pressed against the pillow. His breaths are soft and even.

Ren looms over him, bed springs creaking slightly from the shift of weight. A smile graces his face as he leans in to gently kiss Aichi's temple, inhaling the scent of his hair.

"It's morning," Ren whispers in his ear.

Aichi's eyelids twitch in response, but otherwise does not wake. Ren touches his lips to Aichi's brow, then to his baby-fat cheek, then to his neck that still bore marks from last night, and Ren breathes.

"A-i-chi-," he sings each syllable before slipping a hand between Aichi's warm chest and the mattress, thumbing the other boy's nipples while planting more kisses on his nape.

"Wake up."

Aichi shifts (subconsciously feeling to the shock of sensation spreading from his spine) and moans quietly. The grip of sleep is strong, but his breath hitches and deepens. Ren noses the skin of Aichi's back, making his way down with sloppy smooches. His hands move from teasing Aichi's nipples to further into the tangle of sheets around his waist, fingertips slowly and deliberately tracing the shape of his pelvis—from the gentle jut of his hipbone back in to just before his inner thighs—shy of Aichi's very exposed self, clothes long lost in last night.

Ren hums an idle, merry tune, smiling against Aichi's skin as the boy unconsciously reacts agreeably to his advances, rolling over with a lovely sigh, and opening his legs just a bit wider, erection twitching. Ren takes it in his hand and pumps it slowly, keeping an eager gaze on Aichi's sleeping face.

The boy's closed eyes scrunch together, his eyebrows furrow, his cheeks flush, and his mouth opens slightly in the gentlest of exhales. His skin grows warm underneath Ren's touch. He wonders what Aichi's dreaming of as he watches the boy open up to him, practically an invitation.

Ren moves down to take Aichi's semi-erect cock in his mouth, hand still stroking the base. He relishes the feel and weight of it in his mouth, languidly licking and sucking the head, releasing it with a wet pop before taking it in again. Aichi's hips buck helplessly upward and Ren hums around his cock with a feeling of small victory. Precum is leaking from the tip.

It's a bright summer morning and the scents and heat that saturated the room last night begins to rise once more from their bodies and the sheets. Ren's mouth fills with it—sweat, sex, and sweet, sweet Aichi.

The boy's hands are now clenching and unclenching by his sides. He sighs and gasps, thighs trembling beautifully. His skin shines with a thin sheen of sweat. Ren shifts, tucking his arms underneath Aichi's butt, before taking all of Aichi in—slowly, lovingly, testing the limits of his gag reflex and humming low as the tip reaches the back of his throat. He pulls back, giving the entire shaft one long, flat-tongued sweep before releasing it with an expression of triumph. Aichi steadily undulates before him, back caught in a relentless arch, stiff and shuddering for several seconds before falling back onto the mattress. His blue eyes open in bleary bemusement.

"Good morning," Aichi greets, more breath than voice.

"Good morning," Ren says pleasantly, sounding slightly wrecked, crawling up to meet Aichi for an open-mouthed kiss, letting him taste himself on his tongue.

They part and Ren daintily settles atop Aichi's belly, hands folded under his chin, and smiles at him like an expectant child. "I'm hard."

"Of course you are," Aichi laughs sheepishly, quickly resigning himself to the fact that he is weak against Ren's unusual persuasive charms and will inevitably end up indulging the man, sex or otherwise, especially when he woke Aichi up this way (hardly fair, considering he wasn't even awake for most of what he is to repay).

Not that Aichi cares enough to complain.

Ren giggles, seemingly aware of his thoughts, and meets him once more for another kiss. They touch noses, eyes closed, feeling very much in love, if they had to call this feeling something.

They remain in bed for the rest of the morning.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was edited from its first version posted on [Tumblr](http://nigiyakapepper.tumblr.com/post/66370884529/good-morning-cfv-renai-porn).


End file.
